Insanity:Volume One
by CandyWatterson
Summary: After being caught some many times, the Watterson's are paying for their actions, in the Insane Asylum of Elmore. Will they escape? Or will they go insane from trying.


**Salutations! How is your Day? Well, depends at the time you are reading this fanfiction. I have decided to make this series for the following reason.**

 **-I was requested to by a friend and the deadline was coming up soon**

 **This is based of a mix of fanfictions and theories, and the design of the fanfiction is based on MLP author, xisinj64! So thanks.**

 **So to DianeCarson, this is my story! Also, the reason it says 'Volume One' is because there will be a series of books. And to my other stories, they will be updates soon! And Survivor is on the Final Chapter :D So...Let's Begin!**

 **. . .**

 **Chapter 1: Our New Home**

 **Afternoon, local time**

 **June 27th**

 **Elmore**

The wind blew in the East as Candy Watterson walked home from her last day of school for the year at Elmore Junior High. Her siblings and companions had ran into the school bus when the final bell rung, so she was unfortunate and missed it. This did not bother her though, she wanted to feel how it was to walk to Elmore Junior High one more time before the summer season began.

Reaching her destination, she heard ruckus within the doors of her home. Noticing the doors were slightly open, she glared through the crack and looked at the situation.

 **. . .**

Nicole Watterson was suspicious of the strange men in her living room. After so many years she had tried to protect her family, and she did not want to give up on this goal yet.

"Hello Gentleman", the blue cat greeted.

One of the men grunted a _Hello_ back. The other sat calmly as he began to speak.

"Nicole, this may take a while, why don't you get us some cofee", he said.

Nicole's eyes twitched. Was this man really telling her to give him some cofee? She didn't even know him. Seeing the look in his eyes, she even knew not to disobey him, she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

While the adults were talking, Candy managed to sneak upstairs to her room, where her siblings resided.

"Why are you guys in my room?", Candy questioned.

"Mom won't let us go in our rooms, she has strict orders while these men are here", Lexy explained.

"And you don't want to piss mom, Do you Candy?", Dante smirked.

The young cat looked annoyed at her brother's rude behavior towards her, but decided to shrug it off.

"So Candy, Did you hear what mom was talking about?", Gumball asked.

"No..", Candy said with a small frown.

"Oh."

The room was bestowed with silence until Anais spoke up.

"Well, I have a plan to figure out what she's saying!", she giggled.

The other 5 looked at her with a confused look on their faces.

"It is known that cats, especially younger ones, are known for their agility", she continued.

Everyone stared at Candy. Being the youngest cat in the family, of course Anais was talking about her.

"If Candy could climb onto the wall,using her claws to stick, maybe she could hear what they were talking about", Anais concluded.

"Come on Candy! You can do it", Darwin and Lexy cheered.

With a frown on here face, Candy agreed,"Fine...".

. . .

"Now Nicole, I am here because your family has been notified as... _Insane_..", one of the men say.

"Now wait just a minute!", Nicole screamed," My family is NOT _Insane_!".

"Well look at the papers then", the other man shouted.

Scooting about 8 papers infront of the blue cat, she looked at them with a cautious expression on the men.

Meanwhile, Candy had been hanging on the ceiling and was getting cramps in her claw by the second.

 _Can they just hurry up...and what do they mean by Insane?!_

Nicole had sat down again, putting the papers back on the table while having a stressed look on her face.

"Each one of your family members has something that is in records that is insane or pyschotic!", a man shouted.

Nicole drank some cofee with her eyes tied on the men.

"Read them.", a man said with a serious tone.

Nicole picked the papers up and began to read them.

 **...**

 **Richard Watterson: Many nudity issues**

 **Nicole Watterson: Destoryed a Grocery market**

 **Dante Watterson: Fighting students for money**

 **Lexy Watterson: Helping a Middle-Aged man steal a car**

 **Gumball Watterson: 61 problems on Next Page**

 **. . .**

"61?!, Nicole screamed.

"Just continue", a man said.

 **. . .**

 **Candy Watterson: An attempt of murder**

 **. . .**

"MURDER?!", Nicole said.

"Yes..she had kidnapped a student, tied them to a chair and tried to kill them", a man said.

"No way would my Candy Drop ever do that?!", she screamed.

"Just continue!", the other man said.

 **. . .**

 **Darwin Watterson: Destruction of a school**

 **Anais Watterson: Constructing cloning device**

 **. . .**

"Well that does sound like Anais", Nicole admitted.

A man nodded as he began to speak," The city has had the last straw and has decided to send you delinquets to an Insane Aslyum!".

Nicole was stunned, this couldn't be happening.

Meanwhile, Candy couldn't take it over, she fell onto the table her mom and the men were sitting at. Spilling cofee on everyone there.

"CANDICE MARIE ELIZABETH WATTERSON!", Nicole shouted, " YOU COMMITED MURDER?!".

Candy had a look of guilt on her face.

"That is it Wattersons!", a man screamed, " Your coming with us".

. . .

Everyone had packed their bags quickly, and had left only a few hours ago. Arriving at the asylum they were each assigned a room. Luckily, the kids had their own rooms and the parents shared.

In Candy's room, she had set up her room to look like the closest to home as possible. Sitting on her new bed, she sat down as she slowly drifted to sleep.

 _Sometimes life, is full of things_

 _Making you just wanna cry_

 _Sometimes you, needa fall down_

 _Needa leave, go above the sky_

 _If you dream of a better place_

 _You might just go there_

 _And if you leave to that place_

 _Will you take me there?_

 _I have always wondered why life was so upside down_

 _I have always wondered who's the one who should wear the crown_

 _If you dont believe me_

 _Open the door_

 _And go to place's you've never been before_

 _I see that look in your eyes before_

 _So now, just close the door..._

Candy drifted asleep with a tear rolling down her cheek.

 **. . .**

 **Well that's the first one! If you are reading the Italics above, this is Candy singing a song. Next chapter will be less centered around Candy for sure :)Also, sorry if there are grammer mistakes! So stay sweet and Candy's out!**


End file.
